


大概总带着爱3

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 2





	大概总带着爱3

林乐杰的嘴唇被酒精熏染得更加香软醉人，他在洗澡的时候裸着身体吻上了衣裳前襟早就湿得紧贴皮肤的洪天逸，小猫一样用柔软的舌头一下一下轻轻舔着洪天逸紧闭的双唇。

洪天逸问他知不知道自己在干嘛，林乐杰眼神涣散，迷迷糊糊地又再次吻了上去。事情发展到这里暂且还能用醉酒后的糊涂来解释，然而后来无法控制的事情就越发多了。

洪天逸洗完澡以后看到林乐杰一声不吭地趴在床上，肩胛骨像是一条牵引着他不断靠近的绳索，他很喜欢带有弧度的骨骼线条，肩膀、脊椎、还有纤细的脚腕，意识到自己的目光停留太久，他心虚的别开眼，可脑袋里想的都是自己一手圈住林乐杰脚腕的样子。林乐杰天生骨架小，哪怕成年了也总带着一股少年青涩稚嫩的气质，像未长成的小鹿，身上带着草木香气，用一双黑亮的眼眸灵动又懵懂地打探这个充满未知的世界。现在这只小鹿正趴在床上，手臂处遍布着淤青和伤痕，腰侧还有一道明显的划痕。洪天逸以为林乐杰睡了，于是悄声拿起刚买的药膏打算给他擦药，然而他的手刚刚抚上腰侧的伤口，林乐杰就颤了一下握住了他的手腕。

那双眼睛还是漂亮澄净的，洪天逸在其中读不懂他任何一种情绪。他看到林乐杰的睫毛是湿的，眼眶也红了，心里顿时被搅成乱糟糟的一团。出神的时候林乐杰起身跨坐在了他身上，他双手向后撑着才不至于让自己倒在床上，然后林乐杰环着他的脖子，偏头毫无章法地吻他，磕磕绊绊的样子让洪天逸觉得他们俩当初看过片都是白费功夫。不过好在他也不经撩，尤其林乐杰绵绵软软的屁股又恰好坐在了他关键部位上，一点小小的摩擦就让他觉得一阵阵酥麻从下身直达四肢。

唇齿交融时他忍不住又问了一遍林乐杰知不知道自己在做什么，林乐杰点了点头便又要凑上来。他赶紧握着林乐杰的肩膀拉开了两个人的距离，林乐杰垂着头，睫毛细细密密地铺下来，在灯光下就像一对漂亮的精灵翅膀。

“你知道我是谁吗？”他又问。

“洪天逸。”林乐杰的回答比他的吻熟练千百倍。

洪天逸当时也确实糊涂得厉害，一方面因为林乐杰湿润的眼睛，另一方面因为自己彻彻底底被挑起来的欲火，因此他也忘记了问为什么就急着给予了回应。林乐杰体温低一些，皮肤柔韧细腻，洪天逸觉得自己抱着他就像抱着小甜筒一样，又甜又解热。他揽着林乐杰的腰把人紧紧圈在怀里吻，吻嘴唇吻耳垂，吻侧颈吻喉结，急切的像失去理智控制了一样。他也不知道这种急切到底为什么会出现在他和林乐杰之间，似乎这是他已经期待过上千上百次的时刻。

他把林乐杰的内裤都扯坏了，残破的白色布料挂在刚刚被他攥住的右侧脚踝上随着身体的碰撞和顶弄摇摇欲坠地晃动，最后又滑落到床下。酒店里自然什么都有，两个人也不是什么都不懂，最开始谨慎的痛苦很快被欢愉的情潮覆盖，洪天逸能清楚地感觉到自己正被林乐杰包裹着，柔软紧致的内里在他每一次进出时都无比魅惑地挽留讨好他。

当然还有林乐杰的表情。

洪天逸没见过这样的林乐杰，平常交流的时候圆溜溜的眼睛一眨一眨，他觉得可爱，不说话安安静静坐在那的时候又带上了一股清冷的气质，可现如今这些可爱和清冷全都被他不知撞到哪里去了，泛着绯色的眉眼间只剩下了漂亮的媚意。

被牙齿轻轻咬过的下唇、时不时泄出的呻吟和粗重的喘息声、搭着他肩膀却不舍得用力的那双指尖微翘的小手，以及被他汗水和自己汗水浸染过泛着光泽的胸口，他们交合处黏腻的水声填满了屋子，林乐杰就像一枝水光淋漓的花朵，长出了清新的嫩叶，而艳丽的花瓣只有他才能看到。

林乐杰的腿弯被洪天逸紧紧握住，压向身体两侧，一时间下身的风光全都赤裸着暴露无遗，林乐杰身子骨又软又韧，洪天逸觉着这人就像一张轻飘飘的纸，可以任他折叠出所有形状。

林乐杰受不了洪天逸这么直勾勾地看着他，于是抬起胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，另一只手却忍不住去抚慰自己。他圈着自己的性器上上下下地摩挲，洪天逸却直接拿开了他的手用自己要大一圈的手来替代，他顿时哽住了声音，前后夹击的快感汹涌澎湃，他只有发抖的力气，没几下就绷紧身体射了出来。

柔软的内壁一缩一缩地按摩着洪天逸的性器，洪天逸被夹得理智全无，握着林乐杰的腰又快又狠地抽插了几下，林乐杰受不住了，蹬着腿想要挣脱，又被洪天逸扣住腰狠狠地顶在敏感处，“慢点——”他尾音的哭腔也水灵灵的，听着只叫人想欺负的更狠些。

洪天逸看得出来林乐杰这个“慢点”是爽过了头的胡言乱语，不然这人也不会又用发颤的手去摸自己软塌塌的性器。洪天逸干脆握着林乐杰的两只手腕按在床上，这样林乐杰真的是完完整整地朝他敞开了。胸口有淤青也有吻痕，乳头被他弄成了玫红色，右边乳晕外圈包裹着一层渗了血丝的牙印，再加上泛着水光的眼睛让这一切像极了一场暴力的犯罪。林乐杰的呻吟不算放浪，但是闷哼和喘息足够让人兴致勃勃，他的脖颈到锁骨一片绯红，混着那些淤青有着一种说不出来的破损的美感。

洪天逸又把他干得高潮了一次，压根儿没碰过前面，林乐杰射不出什么东西来，稀薄的精液落在小腹上又在腰侧滑落，划出了一道水痕。他整个人都被操软了，微张着嘴好像一句话也说不出，目光涣散地盯着天花板，随着洪天逸大力的顶撞颤抖痉挛。

等到一切归于沉寂，他们的耳边好像只剩下了自己擂鼓般的心跳和交缠的粗喘，洪天逸就着趴在林乐杰身上的这个姿势缓神，眼前是林乐杰桃色的耳垂和侧颈，瑰丽的颜色就像他遇到林乐杰那日漫天的晚霞。

他们就这样纠缠拥抱着，回过神来林乐杰深吸了一口气，哑着嗓子说：“操，太爽了。”

洪天逸撑起身子看着他，不知死活地问：“爱上我了？”

林乐杰嗤笑：“爱你大爷！”

“那可不行，我大爷孩子都十二了。”

从这以后，他们开始了这种的肉体关系，从十八岁到二十二岁，这段关系甚至比所谓的爱情还要坚固还要牢不可破。林乐杰倒是想过他跟洪天逸谈恋爱的样子，最后得出的结论是他们并不会比现在幸福多少，他们想要的东西恰恰是对方给不了的，所以也没必要强求自己去扮演一个温情恋人的角色，体贴可能是假的、温柔也可能是假的，但高潮那一瞬间满足的快乐却永远是真实的。


End file.
